policejesusfandomcom-20200214-history
Candice's Vanilluxe
' Candice's Vanilluxe' is one of the patrolling Pokémon of Team Villalba. A double cone of ice cream that suffers from insomnia. Origin They say it belongs to Candice, since she likes ice-type Pokémon very much, it is said that she escaped from her house and reached Mathtropolis after running 500 steps to get to the city. He is believed to be the reincarnation of the original Police Jesus's Vanilluxe, since simple he died after his whole body melted and God gave him another chance to be reborn. Once he got angry because of the heat and caused a blizzard in Mathtropolis, Jesus was going to calm him down but since he was weak in the cold and could recognize Candice's voice, the only thing that could calm him was a flamethrower, because he hated things hot. Movement Only one movement used by it was seen, but there are more than 1 (4 movements): Only one movement used by it was seen, but there are more than 1 (4 movements): '(1) Blizzard' Causes a blizzard, it is too cold for Police Jesus, if it touches it, it will die frozen: "Be warned, Police Jesus!" '(2) Weather Ball' It generates a weather ball, whose effect depends on the weather. For example, if it is sunny, its effect will be of the Fire-type, if it is rainy, its effect will be of the Water-type, if it is hailing, its effect will be of Ice-type and finally, if a sandstorm is occurring, its effect will be of the Rock-type. '(3) Signal Beam' It will launch a multi-color laser beam that can confuse the target, there are few probabilities that confuse the objective, something that was recently extracted from Porygon2 and Porygon-Z. '(4) Hail' Your favorite movement! Hail, can make the clouds make hail. It always uses it when it is angry because of the scorching heat, it can make Blizzard not fail. He can cure it thanks to his Ice Body ability, which can heal him a little bit. Abilities As I said, he has Ice Body (which can cure him a little) as his ability, but also that ability. It has another Snow Warning, which can unleash a hail storm, however, it does not have that ability because it has the Hail movement. Trivia *He always gets angry when he feels heat in his frozen body and can cause blizzards in warm places. *The only way to calm him gently when he is angry is that he recognizes Candice's voice, there is also another way to calm him by burning him with a flamethrower (due to his hatred of hot things). *This Vanilluxe is female by default due to the gender of its owner / trainer, Candice (Female). *Believed to be the reincarnation of Jesus' Vanilluxe, which was male by default, he simply died by melting his body after fleeing and reincarnated in the body of a female Vanillite, which caught Candice and made him part of his Pokémon party . *In the World Leaders Tournament of PWT, the fool does not appear this in the Pokémon party of Candice of this tournament, for which it is a very hidden secret of her. *He sees that the door of his owner's house is open, he is going to run away and he escapes like a dog. Category:Candice's Pokémon Category:Pokémon Category:Females Category:Police Jesus's Pokémon Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters